hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kuka'awale (episode)
Kuka'awale (Stakeout) is the 17th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 110th episode in the series. Synopsis The team investigate a robbery at a jewelry store with Steve and Danny going on a stakeout in the hope of finding and arresting the criminals responsible. As this happens, both men attend therapy. Notes * Steve McGarrett preferred cats over dogs, and Danny Williams preferred dogs over cats. * Steve is an ESTJ - Guardian. * Danny has never had Indian food. Steve introduces him to it - and he loves it. * Steve fixes the glass cat Danny breaks. * Steve used to play guitar until high school. * Steve lets Danny drive for the first time since early Season 1. But Steve maintains control of the radio. * Steve and Danny's Therapy Sessions continue. * Ivanovich goes to the gun shop seen in the episode Hookman. Ivanovich gets from there small and large arms, body armor and explosives. Norm is beat up, but lives. * Danny gets Steve a new guitar so he can go back to playing From the logo on the guitar case it looks like a Martin & Co guitar. The guitar appears to be the "Martin 00-DB Jeff Tweedy Guitar". Retail price circa 2018 - approx $3200 USD. Deaths Death Count * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person. * Renta Cop * Main male villain * 4 HPD officers Quotes Steve McGarrett: You’re sensitive and it’s extremely annoying. Dr. Carlin: Positive language, Commander. Steve McGarrett: OK, OK… When you do that it’s it. It’s the opposite... Of pleasing. To me. Therapist: Gentlemen, when I conducted your psychological audit back in September, you agreed to check in with me and share your progress. Frankly, I'm not seeing any. Which leaves me to wonder whether you should be coming here more regularly. Steve McGarrett: Wait a second. I didn't mean to give you that impression, because things have actually been great, right? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's true. Um, we've been getting along a lot better. More communicating. Steve McGarrett: Right. Danny Williams: Fighting a lot less. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Therapist: Really? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Therapist: Mm, and how do you account for this sudden breakthrough? (Steve and Danny look at each other seeing who wants to speak) Danny Williams: Okay. Well, I would say, if I'm being honest, that I think Steve is doing a really, really, really good job with his control issues. (Steve takes a deep breath and looks away) Danny Williams: He's working on it, and he's doing good. (Steve deep exhales - almost a sigh) Danny Williams: Wow. And who's the sensitive one now? You see? Steve McGarrett: What did I say? Did I say anything? Danny Williams: No, no, no, Steve McGarrett: I didn't say anything. Danny Williams: you didn't say - no, you didn't say anything, 'cause that would require using words, uh, you know, to articulate a thought. Why would.. why would you say anything? Why speak English when you can just blow air out of your nose.. Steve McGarrett: Mouth. Danny Williams: and tilt your head to.. Steve McGarrett: Out of my mouth. Danny Williams: It was your nose. I know it. I saw it. It was your nose. (Steve has a 'What is your problem?!' look) Therapist: Ooh, Commander, I take it you disagree with Detective Williams' assessment? (Danny throws his head while looking at Steve in a "Tell her." move) Steve McGarrett: Okay, actually, you know what? Here's the real reason we're getting along so great, is 'cause I don't listen to him anymore. Danny Williams: Uh, can we get back to the control issue thing? Therapist: Actually, we'll have to get that next time. The hour is up. Steve McGarrett: Oh, wait, hold on. What next.. what next time? What next time? Therapist: I'd like to see you again, and Steve McGarrett: Me, us, or what? Therapist: And I'm giving you both something to take with you. (the therapist hands over a workbook to Danny) Danny Williams: What is it? Therapist: That, gentlemen, is your homework. (Danny shows Steve the workbook title - "The Perfect Partners Workbook" - giggling the whole time) Therapist: Since you saw fit to waste almost the entire hour attacking each other, you're going to do a little conflict counseling on your own time, and I expect that completed by our next session. (After first taking over Agnes's apartment) Danny Williams: Smells in here. It's like, uh, loneliness and despair. Steve McGarrett: That's mothballs. (Danny has just jumped and pulled his weapon because the cat startled him) Steve McGarrett: Oh! Hey, whoa, whoa! Oh! What are you? What is the matter with you?! Danny Williams: (holding his weapon) What's the matter? That thing jumped out of no where, I got scared. What do you want?! Steve McGarrett: What I want you to do - maybe react like a grown man, how about that? It's a cat! Danny Williams: Okay, let me explain something to you that you do not know. (Danny points his weapon to his chest) Danny Williams: I don't like.. (Danny looks at his weapon pointed at his chest, realizes what he did and holsters his weapon) Danny Williams: I don't like cats. Steve McGarrett: I love cats. Danny Williams: Of course you love cats. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I love cats. Who doesn't love cats? They're awesome. They're like like adorable little ninjas. They're smart, and they're fast, and they're, uh, cute and cuddly at the same time. Danny Williams: We got a situation here. Steve McGarrett: What do we got? (Steve and Danny look out the window to see the attractive female suspect taking off her top) Danny Williams: I mean, this.. What do we do? I mean, I don't know. (the female suspect has moved into another room and is now taking off her jeans) Danny Williams: What's the protocol? Do we watch, do we not watch? Steve McGarrett: That's what we're here for. We got to watch. (the female suspect moves to the drapes) Danny Williams: I don't.. Steve McGarrett: It's not like.. (the female suspect starts closing the drapes) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: (slightly whiny) No, don't do that. (both Steve and Danny look disappointed as the female suspect finishes closing the drapes) Danny Williams: Lost visual. Chin Ho Kelly: HPD just pulled you over with 2 million in cash in your car? Criminal: Sorry, when is being rich a crime? Ruth Tennenbaum: I'm Ruth Tennenbaum from 2D. I made you a batch of my signature macadamia nut cookies. (Mrs Tennenbaum walks in) Danny Williams: That's nice. (Mrs Tannenbaum sees all the surveillance gear) Ruth Tennenbaum: Oh, I see you boys like to snoop, too. (laughs as she puts down the cookies) Oh. Steve McGarrett: (has Mr Pickles on his shoulder) Ruth, hi. Uh, Ms. Tennenbaum. I'm Steve McGarrett. This is my partner... Danny Williams. (Danny waves) Ruth Tennenbaum: I see. (Steve continues petting/stroking Mr Pickles on his shoulder) Danny Williams: We're trying to keep a low profile. So if you could keep this to yourself, it'd be nice. Steve McGarrett: (conspiratorially) We don't want anybody else in the building to find out. Ruth Tennenbaum: Oh, I understand. Some of the Alta cockers in our building are so small-minded. Just so you know, I fully support (whispers) gay marriage. (Danny laughs) (Steve takes a second to understand what she is saying and gasps) Steve McGarrett: (slightly embarrassed) We're, uh we're not gay. We're Five-O, ma'am. We're, uh we're actually working undercover here. That's why we can't, uh, let anybody else find out about it, you see? It's.. it's very important. Danny Williams: I personally would've gone with the, um the gay thing to keep our cover. Stoner: You want to smoke a bowl? Steve McGarrett: Nah, I’m good man. He gets crazy paranoid. Danny Williams: I miss anything? (Steve turns on/up the volume of the audio surveillance) (sounds of 2 women having sex can be heard) Danny Williams: Apparently not. Steve McGarrett: They stopped for a water break about half an hour ago. Danny Williams: That's good. You got to stay hydrated. Steve McGarrett: Very important. Danny Williams: See this? This is bad for us men in general. This is what gives us a bad name. Twenty, Thirty minutes - that includes a drink. That's three hours- -make us look terrible. Steve McGarrett: This is impossible. Danny Williams: We can't do this. Danny Williams: You didn't look at it? (the Partner Workbook)? Steve McGarrett: I look at it... Maybe yeah, I looked at it a little bit. I skimmed through it a little bit; I was bored. Danny Williams: What'd you think? (Steve shrugs looking uncomfortable and trying to avoid the discussion) Danny Williams: Uh That's it? You're unbelievable. I mean, I.. I have seen you personally put yourself in every conceivable life-threatening situation without batting an eye, like it's nothing. But when it comes to talking about your feelings, forget about it, you'd rather chew cyanide. (Steve looks extremely uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed) (in the dark apartment) (Danny has withdrawn after being hurt that Steve is unwilling to open up to him) Steve McGarrett: (quietly - needing to have Danny understand) You want to know why I don't play guitar anymore? Danny Williams: (quietly) Yes, I would like to know why you don't play guitar anymore. (Danny turns and focuses on Steve) (Steve is uncomfortable and does not look at Danny while confessing) Steve McGarrett: Tenth grade talent show. (moistens his mouth and swallows) I signed up to perform. I practiced the song every day for months and months, and the day finally came around. I was standing in the wings. My guitar was in tune. They called my name, I walked out on stage. I turn around and look at all those people. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it, so I walked off and never played guitar ever again. Danny Williams: (quietly confused) That's it? Steve McGarrett: That's it. Danny Williams: Tenth grade, you had stage fright, so you never played guitar ever again? (Steve finally looks at Danny) Steve McGarrett: I didn't have stage fright; it was bigger than that. (Steve looks away again) Steve McGarrett: I'm telling you, man, it was a, uh... You know, I guess it was an existential crisis. I just, in that moment, I couldn't handle, the.. the vulnerability that I was experiencing. I couldn't handle, how exposed I felt. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I thought it was gonna kill me. (Danny looks confused but trying to understand) (Steve looks at Danny again and then away. It is getting easier to talk) Steve McGarrett: Look, man, I was raised differently than you, okay? I wasn't raised in a house with a supportive family encouraging me to share my feelings. (lightening the mood a little) And in your case, every feeling. (Danny nods) Steve McGarrett: (serious again) The McGarrett men are a different breed. They.. To them, showing emotion is like showing weakness, you know? I mean, it's stupid, but it's just the way it is. Danny Williams: Mm, I understand that, um I just figure after everything we've been through, you know - your father, my brother, everything - I figured maybe I was, you know, somebody that you could open up to, is all, you know? Steve McGarrett: I just did. (Steve smiles realizing that he really did) (Danny quietly acknowledges and accepts it for the gift it is) Danny Williams: Look, I got something for you. Steve McGarrett: You got something for me? Danny Williams: I do. (Danny goes around and opens up the Camaro trunk) Danny Williams: There you go. (Steve looks in the trunk, sees a guitar case and pulls it out) Steve McGarrett: What is this? Danny Williams: What is it? Well, it's a tuba, you schmuck. What does it look like? Steve McGarrett: (facetiously) You got me a tuba? (smiling) (Steve closes the trunk and puts the guitar case on top) Danny Williams: Yeah. (Steve excitedly starts opening the guitar case) Steve McGarrett: (pleased) Danny, Danny, Danny. (Steve opens the guitar case and is deeply moved) Danny Williams: Huh? Huh? Steve McGarrett: (emotional) Danny, that's, uh Danny Williams: Nice, right? Steve McGarrett: Nice? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: (awed) It's.. it's beautiful. You kidding me? Danny Williams: Figured you start playing again, maybe play that song you never got to play. (Steve plays a quick riff) Steve McGarrett: (touched) This is really, uh... This is.. I don't know what to say. Thank you. (breaking the mood) Let's go before the, uh, lady has a panic attack. Steve McGarrett: Hey, man, thank you, all right? Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: Oh, listen, by the way, why don't you drive. (Steve throws the keys to Danny and then puts the guitar back in the trunk) Danny Williams: I drive. Wow. Definitely a breakthrough here, Steve. Steve McGarrett: Just don't get too excited, all right? I'm still controlling the radio. (Steve gets in the passenger side and Danny the driver side) Steve McGarrett: All right. (Steve turns on the radio playing "The Boys Are Back In Town" by Thin Lizzy) Trivia * This episode marks the directional debut of Daniel Dae Kim (Chin Ho Kelly). * Masi Oka is credited but does not appear. Broken timeline * When Steve and Danny are watching the female suspect, she takes off her shirt and pants. However after that when she is closing the drapes, you can see she is still wearing her pants. |- |Dr. Carlin |Bonnie Berger |Steve & Danny's therapist |- |Emma Mills |Jessica Lowndes | |- |Barry Burns |Jon Lovitz | |- |Norm |Max Weinberg | |- |Ricky Schiff |Charlie Saxton | |- |Ruth Tennenbaum |Cloris Leachman | |- |Mia Price |Arden Cho | |- |Young Steve McGarrett |Taylor John Smith | References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)